Rose's Choice
by FogsBlue
Summary: Post GitF Rose spends some time with an old friend who reminds her what she's worth.


After dropping Mickey off in his room, Rose walked backed to the console room to find the Oncoming Sulk. She was tired of his behaviour and if she was honest, in desperate need of a shag.

So, since she was well aware that Cap'n Jack was still alive (not that HE knew that she knew) and well, he was sexy and very interested...

When she got to the console room, where the Doctor was still sulking, she took one look at him and just said, "I want to see Jack. Now."

"What? What do you mean? Why?" rambled the Doctor, before he said, "I don't know where he is."

Rose glared. "Liar. You know exactly where he is. And if you won't take me, the TARDIS said she will."

Before the Doctor could wrap his head around any of that the TARDIS started moving, on Her way to take Her Rose to Her Captain. Rose wasn't the only one angry at the Doctor; the TARDIS was having trouble believing Her idiot had tried to bring the French woman aboard.

The Doctor finally managed to pull his thoughts together enough to say something. "Why do you want to see Jack?"

Rose raised her eyebrows and said, "Why do you think? Selfish bastard. Besides, I need a good shag and Jack was always interested."

"NO! You can't do THAT!" yelled the Doctor, unable to believe his Rose would do such a thing.

"OH NO! You don't get any say in what or WHO I do. You lost that right when you went chasing after the Madame!" shouted Rose as the TARDIS landed with a thump.

The Doctor glared as Rose stalked towards the door and said, "Fine, but don't expect me to wait for you!"

Rose smirked. "Good luck getting the TARDIS to move."

He glanced at the console in shock while the TARDIS hummed smugly, let Rose out and then slammed the door behind her to stop Her idiot from following.

As Rose exited the TARDIS she realised she knew exactly where she was, having been here before. "Cardiff, why Cardiff?" she mused.

The question was answered moments later when she heard that much missed voice, "ROOOSIE!" just before she was grabbed around the middle and hugged. Of course, this being Jack, that lasted about half a second before he looked at Rose and snogged her.

Unlike the last kiss they'd shared on the Game Station, this one was full of lust, especially as Rose opened her mouth to let Jack's tongue in.

Jack took full advantage of the opportunity to snog Rose as he'd always wanted, though he was wondering why he wasn't being interrupted by the Northern accent that normally ruined his fun. He pulled back from the kiss to ask Rose, but seeing a chance to get the upper hand Rose smashed her lips back to his, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and mapping this new area.

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor watched the monitor, not quite able to believe what he was seeing. Rose snogged Jack, not just let him snog her, but actually snogged him back with as much feeling as she could.

The Doctor felt his hearts stop beating for a moment.

Is this what his stupid behaviour had done? Rose had run to Jack Harkness, the universe's largest flirt instead of spending time with him?

And did he deserve anything else?

Finally they had to stop the snog for a moment to catch their breath and Jack took the opportunity to ask questions. "Rosie, where's the Doctor?"

"The pinstriped git is in the TARDIS," said Rose, as she nodded towards the ship, "and that is where he's staying for the foreseeable future."

"Pinstriped? Git?" Jack asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"He regenerated, tall, skinny, wears pinstripes, talks about NOTHING," answered Rose with a scow, "and chases after French bints."

Jack was shocked and angry; the Doctor had done WHAT? He looked at Rose and saw the anger but also the hurt. And above that was lust and love she held for him. He forgot she could feel so much, for so many, but none more than the Doctor and him.

Jack had seen the lust and love before, but she'd never done anything about it; her feelings for the Doctor had always held her back. But now...

"Rosie, what 'd he do?" asked Jack, putting Rose back on her feet and they started walking towards the Torchwood Hub. As Rose explained the events of the last twenty-four hours, he felt his rage and protectiveness grow.

Rose and Jack entered the Torchwood Hub, thankfully empty today, and he led Rose towards his bunk as he gave her a brief overview of what had happened to him. As Jack offered Rose a drink, she sighed, "I'm sorry Jack, it took me a long time to remember what happened."

"Don't worry about it Rosie, I don't blame you for being left behind. Sounds like this new Doctor is good at that," Jack replied.

"You know what?" Rose asked with a tongue-touched smile, "I don't want to talk about the alien git right now."

Jack was left with no time to respond to that as Rose launched herself at him. Her forward momentum pushed Jack backwards onto the bed as her mouth connected with his again. Wasting no time, Jack grabbed at Rose's T-shirt, broke the kiss, and dragged the shirt over her head.

He stopped and stared, amazed at how gorgeous Rose really was, straddled across his lap and wearing only a simple bra and jeans. Rose blushed a little at Jack's obvious approval and moaned at the feeling of his hands as they moved over her breasts. She took advantage of his distraction to rip open his shirt and ran her hands down his chest.

The sound of the ripping shirt had caught Jack's attention and, before Rose could fulfil her plans to inspect every inch of Jack's torso with her tongue, he gestured for her to stand up a moment. She did, but Rose looked worried and nervous, as if she suspected Jack was about to put a stop to things.

Jack was not going to let that train of thought continue and instead leaned down to trail kisses from her mouth, to her jaw and down her neck. He found the spot that made her squirm and proceeded to bite and suck, intent on leaving a mark that everyone could see.

Well, Jack admitted to himself, he really wanted to leave a mark the Doctor could see.

Rose squirmed as Jack attacked her neck, but managed to gain enough coordination to push Jack's jacket and shirt off his shoulders, attacking the buckle of his belt and his fly.

As Jack finished with the mark, he grabbed Rose's hands, moved them to her own jeans, and said, "Want to see who can be naked first?"

Rose smiled, nodded and worked on removing her belt, jeans, and shoes in record time. Before a minute had passed, Jack was naked (having gone commando as always) and he just stared at Rose as she reached behind her to undo the clip of her bra. Letting the bra drop, Rose watched Jack's face, amazed she could have such an effect on someone like Jack Harkness. Who, though he might not admit it, was speechless at the sight of Rose in nothing but a pair of simple black knickers.

Before Rose had a chance to remove her knickers herself, Jack grabbed her hands and stopped her. He moved her hands to her side and knelt before her. He looked up at her, as if to check it was okay, and saw nothing but lust and love in her eyes. He grabbed either side of her knickers and slid them down her legs, then ran his hands up the inside of her legs. There was a pause when he reached the top of her thighs and he pushed her backwards softly, causing her to sit on his bed. As his hands moved to the top of her thighs, she sighed and he wondered how long it had been since she'd been touched like this by anyone.

In some ways, not quite able to believe she was doing this, Rose watched Jack as he knelt between her legs and stared at her. Removing his eyes from her wet curls, he looked into Rose's eyes and smiled. "Rosie, you are gorgeous."

Jack leant forward; he wanted to taste her, as if to confirm he was really here, with Rose, naked and in his bed, but Rose stopped him. She smiled down at him before she dragged him upwards for another kiss and dragged him towards her so he had no choice but to cover her naked body with his. Not that he was going to complain at all, especially if she kept doing that thing with her tongue.

Rose let her legs drop open, a space created to fit Jack in and, not one to let a chance like this past, Jack moved himself into the space.

"Jack, please. I don't want to wait!" said Rose as she reached between them and ran her hand up and down his length softly, just twice, before moving it where she most wanted him.

As he looked down at Rose, her heart in her eyes, Jack realised this had very little to do with the Doctor, though he had hurt her so much. This was about Rose, who had realised she wasn't just second or third prize or wherever the Doctor chose to rank her on any given day. She deserved someone who could see how amazing she was, is, and could be, and was willing to show her. To put her first AND second and every place following.

With a smile, Jack pushed forward, his length sliding easily into Rose's heat. They both gasped, loud, almost unable to believe they were sharing this moment.

There was a roll of Rose's hips, a gesture to Jack to move, which he immediately understood. He slid almost completely out, thrust back in and repeated the movement. With each thrust from Jack, Rose moaned and crashed her hips into his, every movement pushing her that much closer to her release. As she got closer and closer, Rose bit down on Jack's neck to try and contain the scream she felt building.

Jack slowed his thrusts down long enough to slide his hand between their bodies and give Rose a moment to look at him. She did, and just smiled softly at him as he said, "Rosie, let me watch you."

"Always Jack," she replied, before she rolled her hips into him, anxious for him to move. Jack moved his hand down to where they were joined. With a motion that spoke of experience and much care over his partner's pleasure, he found Rose's clit and, just as he moved his finger across it, he started to thrust again.

Rose felt overwhelmed as each thrust was timed with the movement of Jack's fingers over her clit and within moments she was ready to break, to crash into an orgasm unlike anything she'd experienced.

The speed of Jack's thrusts increased as he watched Rose's pleasure increase every second. Within minutes, the muscles inside Rose started to clench around his length and Rose's eyes almost seemed to roll back into her head as every part of her tightened and loosened in release. The constrictions of Rose's inner walls around his cock were enough to drag Jack over the edge and, before he could even think about stopping himself, he was coming.

When they had both come down enough to form coherent thoughts, Rose and Jack smiled softly at each other. Love, acceptance, and honesty passed between them. He slipped out of Rose and fell towards her side. Rose curled up next to him, head on his shoulder and arm around his waist, and let herself drift off for a little while. She was exhausted after the emotional upheaval she'd been through.

For them both, this was something they'd wanted since they had danced in front of Big Ben. For them both, this was also something they'd accepted as never happening. Rose, because of her feelings for the Doctor and the Doctor's for her. For Jack, because even if love was rare for him, he respected it when he saw it. And Rose and the Doctor had it. Or they once did…

But no matter what respect Jack had for the Doctor, he admitted Rose was the one who really saved him. Not just saved him physically, but in every possible way. The reason he was a better man now was because he'd met Rose.

So a heartbroken Rose was not something Jack was going stand for, especially if he could help her in any way.

It was a short time later when Rose woke up, still naked and still curled up with Jack. She raised her head to look at Jack, who was still awake and smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Thank you Jack," Rose said, feeling more shy now than she had when first naked with him, and then worried.

Before she could allow that worry to overtake her, Jack interrupted her thoughts, "It's okay, Rosie. No matter what, you've never used anyone. You wear your heart in your eyes and even hurt by the Doctor, this, what just happened was about us."

Rose buried her face in Jack's chest and mumbled, "I don't know how I got lucky enough to know you Jack, but I'm glad I met you."

The Doctor had not left the console room, or the monitors in the entire time, one hour and forty seven minutes so far, Rose had been gone.

It occurred to him, he hadn't even tried to move the TARDIS, even though he didn't think Rose was right. She'd move if he asked her too, well, probably he thought. Though, given her behaviour lately, he wasn't one hundred per cent on that.

Two hours and thirteen minutes later he watched as Rose, led by Jack, emerged from whatever happened to be here. Some kind of hub, he assumed, but he was distracted from figuring where they'd been by the soft smile Rose threw at Jack as he led her back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor might never have seen it on Rose before, but he knew the look of someone who had recently made love and been made to feel as if they were the centre of someone else's universe. And right now, Rose was the centre of Jack's universe.

As she looked at Jack, Rose wondered what she'd done to deserve the attention of a man like him. But that didn't seem like something to query right now. Instead she asked, "Are you sure you don't want to some along for the ride Jack?"

With a smile, Jack looked at Rose and said, "I would love to _come _with you again, Rosie. But right now, I have responsibilities here, on Earth, and in this time."

Rose looked a little disappointed, but still understanding as she said, "I know, I just can't help but wish you were still with us."

"I wish I could too, but maybe one day soon," replied Jack, as he pushed open the door to the TARDIS. "In the meantime Rosie, just remember there's ALWAYS a place for you here."

With a glance at the Doctor, Rose looked back at Jack and smiled. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and said, "Thank you Jack. And we'll see you soon."

Jack smiled at Rose and softly kissed her lips, "Be safe Rosie." He looked at the Doctor, who had the Oncoming Storm written in his eyes and just raised an eyebrow before he sent one last love filled look at Rose and left the TARDIS.

The Doctor watched Rose follow Jack's exit with her eyes. He might not say anything, but he was jealous. Jack had made love to Rose. Rose had let him, no, Rose had chosen him.

"So feel better then?" he asked, jealousy colouring his voice.

"Actually, I do. Sometimes it's nice to know someone thinks _I'm _worth risking everything for," replied Rose, before she turned and headed into the depths of the TARDIS. "I've got to check on Mickey. You do, whatever it is you want, Doctor."

Rose started to walk away but the Doctor, unable to let this be the end of it, fell to his knees and said, "What if what I want to do, is you, Rose Tyler?"

With a deep breath, Rose walked towards the Doctor and, sadly, said, "Sometimes, Doctor, you need to think before you act."

"I'm sorry, so sorry Rose. Forgive me?" the Doctor asked.

"Always," replied Rose, "but sometimes, it's not enough to be sorry."


End file.
